


Deserve it

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: "Won, give me more" Minhyuk whispered to the ceiling. His eyes were shut tightly. He was enjoying the feeling of Hyungwon's hands coming down to his stomach and gently tracing circles into it with his fingers."What do you want?" Hyungwon said. He pressed soft kisses onto Minhyuk's exposed neck.





	Deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> The only way to get better at writing smut is to continue writing it. I hope you enjoy this!

His body felt like it was on fire. Hyungwon's lingering touches on his body was making him dizzy.

He craved his touch. He craved the way Hyungwon would blow hot air onto his neck and then kiss it gently, trailing sweet kisses down to his collarbone. 

They stumbled into Minhyuk's apartment, hands trembling and bodies shaking with need. Hyungwon didn't detach himself from Minhyuk's lips when he shut the door behind them. Minhyuk panted against Hyungwon's neck. His face was buried into his neck. Hyungwon, now sucking small, barley noticeable bruises just below his collarbones, moaned at the taste of his lovers skin. The sensation Minhyuk was feeling was beyond words, he was high on pleasure. 

The way Hyungwon's beautiful hands slid underneath his shirt to touch him all over made him shiver in anticipation. He needed him. He wanted him.

Unspoken words were transferred in each passionate kiss that they shared. Hyungwon gently took a hold of Minhyuk's jaw. "Relax. Take what you need." 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes to the back of his head when Hyungwon's tongue rubbed the inside of his mouth. His hands went behind his lovers head to pull him closer than he's ever been before. Hyungwon swiped his tongue across Minhyuk's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth further. Minhyuk's skin felt hot. Too hot. He felt like he was overheating. 

Hyungwon rubbed Minhyuk's hard nipples underneath his shirt with his thumbs. He pinched them gently causing Minhyuk to throw his head bad leaving a trail of saliva from Hyungwon's lips to his. 

"Won, give me more" Minhyuk whispered to the ceiling. His eyes were shut tightly. He was enjoying the feeling of Hyungwon's hands coming down to his stomach and gently tracing circles into it with his fingers.

"What do you want?" Hyungwon said. He pressed soft kisses onto Minhyuk's exposed neck. 

"I want you to undress me" Minhyuk replied. He felt so sensitive to Hyungwon's kisses. Wherever Hyungwon's lips touched, Minhyuk was in ecstasy. 

Minhyuk almost let out a tiny whine when Hyungwon completely pulled away. 

Hyungwon's hands began to unbuckle Minhyuk's pants. He pulled the zipper down slowly, teasing Minhyuk. Before he could take out his pants off completely his fingers came back up to lift Minhyuk's shirt. When Hyungwon managed to take Minhyuk's shirt off, he tossed it to the side and pecked both of his nipples. He went back to pulling Minhyuk's jeans down, dangerously slow. 

Minhyuk couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat when he saw Hyungwon sliding down to his knees in front of him, the scene was so hot.

Minhyuk lifted a leg up to help his partner take off his jeans. He lifted the other leg, jeans now discarded to the side. In front of him was Hyungwon on his knees for him. Hyungwon leaned close until his face was right in front of Minhyuk's briefs.

"What do you want? Tell me." Hyungwon loved Minhyuk's voice. He loved it when Minhyuk told him what to do. Both of them knew that Hyungwon was in charge but Hyungwon never made Minhyuk feel less or insecure. Hyungwon's goal was always to encourage Minhyuk to tell him what feels good and what he wants during sex. 

"Suck me" Minhyuk just about whispered shyly. Even after years of being together, Minhyuk was still shy to say what he wanted.

"Louder, baby. I want to hear you" "Suck me" he said louder and with more confidence this time.

"But not here. Let's go to the bedroom" he said. Hyungwon was satisfied that Minhyuk was starting to let loose. Hyungwon dragged his bottom lip from Minhyuk's thigh, above his briefs, up his abdomen, until he finally reached Minhyuk's pink lips. He kissed him slowly, making Minhyuk forget where they were supposed to go. Hyungwon's hands traveled down to Minhyuk's butt and lifted both of his legs up until Minhyuk got the message and jumped so he could wrap his legs around Hyungwon's waist. Without breaking the kiss, Hyungwon took them to Minhyuk's bedroom, bumping into things and dropping things by accident. Both men didn't care.

He set Minhyuk on the bed and dropped to his knees as fast as he could, desperate to have Minhyuk in his mouth. His hot breath ghosted over Minhyuk's cock right above his briefs. "I got you, baby, I got you. Repeat it." Minhyuk's chest going up and down from all the harsh breaths he kept taking in. "You got me. You always got me, Won, please."

"Tell me how much you deserve it."

"I deserve it, Hyungwon. I deserve it."

Hyungwon licked the front of Minhyuk's boxers. Minhyuk's breath hitched, he was now sweaty. It was too uncomfortably hot now.

After what felt like ages, Hyungwon removed Minhyuk's briefs and pumped his cock to full hardness. His mouth watered at the sight of it. He was ready to pleasure Minhyuk and give him whatever he wanted.

Minhyuk felt like he was in heaven when Hyungwon's beautiful plump lips wrapped around his length. He moaned desperately, wanting more.

Hyungwon's tongue felt heavy, just the way he liked it. He sucked Minhyuk's cock like he sucked his tongue. He savored the taste of Minhyuk. Minhyuk was a moaning mess. He had tears in his eyes and was so close to reaching his orgasm. His hands made way to Hyungwon's head, grabbed his hair and pulling gently, letting him know that he felt good. But Hyungwon didn't want a signal, he wanted to hear it.

He stopped sucking and instead held Minhyuk's cock in his mouth like a cock warmer.

"Won, please. I'm close."

Hyungwon didn't move.

"Hyungwon, fuck please!"

Still, Hyungwon stayed as he was. 

"Suck me hard, baby. I need it. It feels so good, Won. I need to cum" Minhyuk cried desperately. If Hyungwon could smile, he would. He decided to reward his baby and brought his hands up to where Minhyuk had his in his hair and tapped. Minhyuk's eyes grew wide and tightened his hold on Hyungwon's hair. He kept Hyungwon in place and thrusted his hips up into his mouth. He fucked Hyungwon's throat raw, but Hyungwon didn't care. He liked it.

"Baby, i'm close. I'm so close" MInhyuk panted harshly. As his orgasm grew closer, his moans grew louder and his thrusts grew sloppier. 

His mouth went wide, a silent scream forming and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. He arched his back on the bed and his body shook from the aftermath of his orgasm. Hyungwon sucked him through his orgasm until nothing came out of Minhyuk. He moaned around his cock and swallowed everything Minhyuk released into his mouth. Hyungwon let out a loud moan when he suddenly came inside his jeans, untouched.

"You see what you do to me, Min? You drive me crazy. I came without touching myself."

Minhyuk moaned and brought Hyungwon up onto his lap to kiss him.

Hyungwon felt relief in his knees, they were starting to ache from being on the ground to much. 

"You're always so good to me" He said against his lips. Hyungwon smiled and took his jeans off. He cleaned Minhyuk and himself with his shirt and tucked both of them inside the covers. His arms were wrapped around MInhyuk's back. Minhyuk's face was pressed agaisnt his chest. He left little kisses on his chest, eventually falling asleep. Hyungwon kissed the top of Minhyuk's head and closed his eyes, sleep finally taking over.


End file.
